


Ready for some VladxDanny fics?

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Trans, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amity Park Is Strange (Danny Phantom), Awkwardness, Gay Panic, Ghost Sex, M/M, Randomness, tags are random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Just a list of might be upcoming Danny Phantom(namely Vlad x Danny) fanfics and some sums up.Tags have nothing to do with the story here right now but are hints of upcomings.Please vote for which you want to see first or never
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Vlad Masters/Dan Phantom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	Ready for some VladxDanny fics?

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for illustrators for any of these stories

~ When Time Stands Still: Danny wants to erase the pain of the negative outcomes thanks to Vlad's evil ways effecting those around him so he seeks help from Clockwork which takes him to the past, not caring if it may change the future completely, to stop Vlad from being evil. However Vlad seems interested in the strange young man who appears into his life. A new friendship starts, but will it lead to more that'll change the past and the future as we know it?

~ A Thousand Years of Waiting: Both Vlad and Danny are enemies, it's known all their lives. Both for some reason haunted by images of certain events throughout history that they await for their soulmates... For Danny his soulmate as deep midnight black hair and skin as pale as the moonlight, for Vlad his soulmate too as skin as pale as fine milk and strong wield to protect both humans and non-humans... Both believing two females in their lives are these soulmates but never really seeing what many had sense for years between the two since first meeting...(Basically a soulmate AU with shows of the souls of other soulmates they reborn as)

~ The Ballad of the Master of Vlad: A Gothic love story that goes on for years of a rich handsome man in they daylight known as Vlad Masters and at night he preys on those who doomed the love of his life as he feeds his vampire blood lust. How will a brave beauty of a young boy who somehow has ties of that once beloved of Vlad's save the man drowning in sorrow and immortal guilt?

~ The Polaroid: (Another Clockwork takes Danny back in time to see Vlad's past fic) Danny meets Vlad Masters in his late weeks of his high school senior year and the two have a deep relationship. Both Vlad and Danny have kept copied Polaroids of their summer love of 20-something years ago as they unknowingly fight their once lovers as enemies

~ Country-Side Summer Home: Danny Fenton can't seem to take the constant bullying of his classmates nor the sudden absence of his friends on vacation someplace else so he takes a stop to Vlad Master's Wisconsin home in a huff to stay for the summer. Better then stay at the same town all summer getting a part time job that'll be sure to bite you in the ass later in the next semester and embarrassing families, right? Well, after Danny finds out Vlad's darkest secret he must walk along eggshells around the man he so despises but it seems like it won't last much longer.(No powers)

~ I'm Not You Trust Fund: (Reversed roles/ages modified a bit((Danny's almost 20 while Vlad is almost 30 or younger))) Vlad Masters, recently went to Amity Park after the death of his uncle, had just moved into the basement of his old collage long crush and her husband's basement at the mean time of getting back on track. He knew they were in love and married with two kids, one of which in Harvard, the other currently living upstairs with his parents. He knew the family were very rich and successful in life while all he has was $300 and a big letter stamp of Collage Drop-Out to his name. Their son, Danny, who is a 19 year old young lad who enjoys teasing the poor man only younger than his parents. Maybe a bit more then one would've guess~ (Planned to have themes of BDSM, kinks, evil rich Danny)

~ Is it Too Late To Fix What's Been Shattered Before: Dan Phantom decided to erase his existence completely by going to the past and killing Vlad Masters to erase Vlad Plasmius(Wow, lots of going back in time AUs here...) but can't bring himself to damage any other lives anymore so instead he and Vlad bond over their darker sides and Dan makes a difficult choice to take away the love he has now or break the perfect picture before it breaks more beyond repair later on the road.

~ Donate: Danny's a donate loving person. Blood donate? Yep. Yard-Sail donate: Right you are. Donates money to all causes: Of course! One donation fund he's a part of nobody else knows, however, is his all time favorite. (Vlad and Danny are hard-core secret lovers and this fic will have a LOT of smutty smuts smut as well as Sugar Daddy Vlad)

~ Candy From A Stranger: Danny(or Vlad if you vote for that) live in a lustful side of town nicknamed the Ghost Zone(Yes I did that~ ;3) and work in a strip place called the Candy Store. Life's pretty normal for the bisexual dancer until a very rich gentleman starts something up(Here the Ghosts are human but are LGBT+ people, which means trans or bisexuals or those people are most confused about are "halfas")

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for illustrators for any of these stories


End file.
